Love in Breeze
by Flying Wings
Summary: What will happen when ice meets fire? Ice will melt or fire will be extinguished? Here is the story of the cursed and a depraved. Well, this is a standalone story...


Disclaimer: I don't own any Sakura Taisen characters even though I want to. This fic is inspired by episode 8 of Sakura Taisen 3. More precisely, this fic is inspired by "Haru Kaze no Koi Uta" by Maria and Reni which was performed in the Drama CD.

Warning: This fic contains slightly some YURI (GL) scenes so don't read if you are strongly against YURI (GL).

Author's note:****In fact, I didn't intend to write YURI. However, I don't want to make it as common as Oogami X Maria or Maria X Oogami so I make it a special one.

This story takes place one year after Ohgami has left Paris. In other words, it takes place after Sakura Taisen 4. It takes place in such a way that the Kazegumi was not dismissed and Sumire did not leave the Hanagumi.

_Words in italics: People's thoughts._

**Words in bold: languages other than English and Japanese, maybe Italian, German, French or Russian**

* * *

In the Imperial theatre...

"**Demone**** Falce**!" A sickle was flung upon Maria's head, followed by a dagger. _Dagger?_The sickle dropped on the ground without striking her and the dagger just missed her head and stuck on the wall. She pulled out the dagger from the wall. She recognized it. It was the same dagger that she saw every night. She woke up and touched her forehead. "Yume? Why do I dream her every night?" _I miss her? No! No! No! How can I? Absolutely not! She ruined my plan... _

Maria could not sleep so she took her revolver out. She used her handkerchief to polish it. The simple routine job seemed to sooth her anxiety. She drew back the curtain. It was April then. The Sakura tree in the garden was blooming in prosperity. _How sweet it is! Wish that she can be with me... _Time flew. Before she realized, it was already seven o'clock in the morning. She decided to go down for breakfast.

Just at that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Ohayou, Maria-san."

The Russian opened the door. "Ohayou, Kasumi. Why are you so early?"

"Yoneda-san told me to take this to you." She handed Maria a piece of paper.

"Is he drunk?" Maria frowned.

"Well," Kasumi hesitated whether to her the truth. The blonde knew the answer. She took a look at the paper. It was a telegram from Paris.

"What about Kaeda-san?"

"Yoneda-san said that it is to be read by the captain of the Hanagumi." Kasumi explained. Maria read the telegram. She raised her eyebrows. "That's interesting. I'll reply myself. Arigatou." Kasumi smiled to Her and went away. After Kasumi had gone away, she went back to her room. With her VM, she dialled 15400.

"**Bonjour, mademoiselle Grand Mere**. Why don't you contact me directly? I think that's a good suggestion. Go ahead."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In les Chattes Noires...

A grey koubu appeared in front of her koubu-F. "**ÈNÈZÈaÈÈiÈcÈm**! (Nutcracker!)" She did not want to attack but she had no choice. "**Fiamma**** Unghia**!" she heard her voice said but the one she wanted to use is not this one. She knew it was not going to work so she chose to come out from her koubu-F. However, as she stepped out of it, the owner of the grey koubu also came out. It was too foggy for her to recognize who that person was. She threw her dagger but it missed. Then she heard a gunshot. All she could feel next was a pain on her right arm. She grasped her arm. There was blood. **_"Bang!_****_ Bang! Bang!"_** She felt great pain and woke up. It was the same nightmare that she had been experiencing since then.

"What the hell are these things here? I did remember to clear everything out from my bed." She threw away the wine bottles that had fallen on her. _Do I miss her or am afraid of her? It's impossible. After all, I'm** Satana** of __Paris__! No, it can't be. Now, where are my lenses?_

She got dressed and went into the lift. As she went out of the lift, she ran into Grand Mere.

"Lobelia, try to behave more like a lady. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"What's the difference? I'm _just_ a prisoner. **Au revoir**." She waved her hand in lethargy. As she reached the entrance of les Chattes Noires, she heard a cheerful voice from behind.

"**Bonjour, mademoiselle Lobelia**" Lobelia panicked._ **Oh mio dio**! I don't suppose she's going to... _Before she could run away, Erica hugged her from behind. **_Naturalmente_**_..._

**_Doo_****_... doo... _**"Your VM, Lobelia."

"I know that! I see... Grand Mere would like to see me? Why didn't she say that just now? Can't you just let go of me, Erica? I can't breathe."

"**Excusez-moi**," Erica promptly removed her hands. "You're meeting her? I'll take my breakfast then."

"**Arrivederci**." She waved Erica away. Erica ran cheerfully towards the entrance. She went out after she bumped into the sign of Chattes Noires. "**Cretino**." Lobelia whispered.

She went into the secretary room. "Mell, Grand Mere wants to see me."

Mell knocked on the room of the manager's room. "Manager, Lobelia has come."

"Bon, ask her to come in." Mell held out her hand, hinting that Lobelia could go into the room.

"What's it about? Don't waste my time." The Romanian said as she entered the room.

"Just be patient, won't you? In fact, I'll be sending you to Japan."

"To Japan? Do I have special wage for that? How long will the trip be?"

"Yes, you'll get extra wage for that. I think you'll go there for a year."

"A year!" Lobelia widened her eyes, "why are you sending me there? I mean, why do you choose me? Glycine and Erica can be."

"You know, your captain has married Hanabi."

"So?"

"Glycine has to take care of the Hanagumi and Erica's too busy with the business in the church. Coquelicot is still too young."

"She's already seventeen."

"Still too young compared with you..."

"How much will I get for going there?"

"You don't even need to know what you're doing there?"

"You're going to tell me then?" Lobelia took a chair to sit down.

"You'll be staying in the Imperial Theatre in Tokyo."

"**Quoi**?"

"I don't need to repeat, do I?"

"Okay, how much will I get?"

"You know what you have to do there?"

"I think so."

"The Imperial Theatre will pay you. You'll be leaving in a week."

"**D'accord**."

"You may go now."

Lobelia got up and went for the door. _I'm going there? That means I'm going to meet her? But would she like to meet me? What a fool I am! Of course she doesn't. Since that time... Don't want to care about that. Maybe a bottle of whisky will do._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A week later, in the Imperial Theatre,**

"So she'll be staying in Ohgami-san's room?" Sakura was surprised. In that year, she had been cleaning the room so that one day, when Ohgami came back, he could still stay in the room. However, now it is going to be occupied by a guest.

"Yes, Lobelia will be staying in his room," Maria repeated her sentence for the third time impatiently.

"I mean why can't she stay in Iris' room? She's gone back to France," Sakura argued.

"Iris may come back at any time but I don't suppose when Lieutenant comes back, he'll be staying in the Imperial Theatre," Maria explained.

"Demo..." Sakura tried to argue.

"Sakura-san, that makes no difference. I suppose you..." Sumire raised her eyebrows.

"No, Sumire-san!" Sakura snapped her.

"Uhohohoho... hoho... I'm just kidding. Why are you so serious? Maybe..." Sumire continued to tease her.

"I think it is for you, Sumire, right?" Kanna entered the canteen for breakfast.

"What did you say just now, Kanna-san. I don't think you muscle brain can think much..."

"Neither can you, top star..."

"Oh, a real-life movie on-show," said Orihime. In fact, she was trying to add oil on fire.

Maria sighed. In order to stop them from quarrelling, she knew she had to say something. "Where's Kouran?"

"Kouran's in her room, undergoing some kind of production," Reni said.

"Ohayou, minna! Here comes the greatest invention ever made in the world." Kouran stepped into the canteen, holding what is apparently a metal box in her hand.

"God..." everyone whispered in their throat.

"What is it, Kouran?" Sakura took up her courage to ask Kouran about the box.

"This is the translator-kun," Kouran said proudly.

"Translator-kun? Wait, will it explode?" Sumire said.

Kouran glared at her and then continue with her speech. "As you know, Lobelia-han will come today. This translator-kun will translate any language into the language that the user understands. Just need to put on this headphone..." She showed it by putting the headphone on.

"**F Ênf****, vier, drei...**" Reni said. Maria was the first one to realize what Reni was saying. She was the one closest to Kouran. When she heard Reni' words, she stood back.

" Reni, what are you counting?" Kouran asked.

"**Deux****, eins**, away from Kouran, everyone!" Reni shouted. **_Bomb!_** Yes, explosion. Kouran was covered in thick smoke. She coughed a little bit.

"Haha... I fail again..." she laughed, "Maybe the circuit's not right. Got to think again..."

"Er... Sumimasen, Kouran. I think it won't be necessary," Maria caught Kouran by her shoulder, "Do you still remember that just a year and a half ago, the Pari kageki Dan visited us ¡V more precisely, Ohgami tiyuuyi? They could read, listen and speak Japanese!" she explained.

"Sakura, aren't you supposed to be accompanying Lobelia here?" Kaeda was startled that Sakura there.

"Go... Gomen nasai but I haven't finished tidying Ohgami-san's room."

"I'll go then," Maria said. The whole team was taken aback by her reply. Dumbfounded, they all direct their stares on her. "What now! As the captain, I think I have the responsibility to do so. Is there anything wrong?"

"What a good suggestion! Where is my breakfast? I'm so hungry!" That was the reply from Kanna.

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki, give me a cup of tea!" said Sumire.

"I'm going up now ¡V to tidy the room," Sakura replied.

"Time to touch my piano," Orihime turned to go.

"Gotta get some swimming training," said Reni as she rose to go.

"Ah, I've got to design the circuit again," Kouran said thoughtfully.

Maria sighed. _I don't understand what's wrong if I go and fetch her. Did they see something wrong with my attitude to her? Of course not! I don't feel anything towards her. Baca... _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Where is she now? _Maria took out her ticker. _She should have arrived here._ She began to run around Port Yokohama. _Where else could she have gone? Maybe she just wants to take a rest? _She reached waiting room but she could not find any signs of Lobelia.

_Where has she gone? Gosh! Don't tell me she had gone to drink wine. Then she must have gone there... I shouldn't have agreed to let her come... "Your passion also wins your senses." Shut up! There's no such kind of thing. "Then why didn't you allow that dagger to hit Ohgami?" I did intend to shoot him at that time. If not for the dagger... "You're lying" I'm not! Absolutely not!_

She was then just outside Caf Á Noir. _I suppose this is the only place that she could have gone to._ She pushed the door to go inside. She saw the very much familiar dark green clothes and the most familiar ornament on her neck ¡V the lock. _Finally..._

"Lobelia Carlini, what do you think you're doing here?"

Lobelia wanted just to throw a dagger to the one who disturbed her but then she did not. She made no action.

"Lobelia!" Maria raised her voice. She recognized the voice ¡V the voice that she heard in her dreams every night... _It's her. I wonder whether she really wants to see me..._

"Lobelia?" the Russian touched Lobelia's shoulder. The Romanian knew she must make a reply.

"Oh, Maria. It's you," Lobelia drank the last drop of Whisky in her glass. "let's go now."

Her worried face changed into fury. When they were out of the Caf Á, Maria began to scold her, "Don't you know that people will worry about you? Do you know what the consequence of not following instructions in the battlefield is? You'll die! I hope it'll the last time you'll ever do this." She had said all these out of her concern for Lobelia.

_So she worries about me? I'm not so dreadful in front of her after all. _"Uh, uh," Lobelia tried to pretend that she was indifferent to what Maria was saying.

"Where is your luggage?"

"Luggage? I don't have any!"

"What? None?"

"You're right! None," said Lobelia matter-of-factly.

The Russian raised her eyebrows. "Then what are you going to wear? You don't mean you're going to wear the same clothes all the year round..."

"Of course not. I've sent my clothes back to the Imperial Theatre."

"What? You've sent it?"

"It's because I reckon I've got to walk to the Imperial Theatre so..."

"Maybe you don't know. We can go back by Teitetsu."

"Teitetsu?"

"That means we travel by train."

"**Giusto**. Let's go now."

"May I remind you not to speak French or Italian in front of them? No one will understand you, except Iris, Orihime and Reni perhaps."

"At least there will be you? Say I'm correct?"

Maria stared at her, yet could not help smiling at the same time. _Lovely, isn't she? She's so lovely. _Lobelia glared at her with thoughtful expressions. _She doesn't like me, does she? I don't suppose so. Sigh... why am I thinking about all these?_

Maria realized how awkward it was to stare at each other on the street. "Yikuu!"

"What?"

"Let's go! You really need to polish your Japanese."

"My Russian too..." Lobelia said in undertone.

"Huh?"

"I didn't say anything! Yikuu!"

Maria smiled. Since Ohgami's departure, she smiled less than when he was there. Rarely did she smile. She had been the captain since Ohgami left with Hanabi. The Hanagumi had not changed much, except that they grew up and the members became closer together. They were busy every day, preparing for their plays. Enemies appeared now and then but they were easy to deal with.

Yoneda was no longer their commander but just the manager of the Theatre. As a result, Kaeda became their commander.

"Here we are," she said as they were outside the Imperial Theatre.

"Oh, that's you, Maria," said Lobelia pointing at the poster outside the theatre. "Is this the play that you acted when we were last here?"

The blonde took a look at the poster, which was quite an old one. Yes, that was the poster of "Les miserable", featuring her as Jean Valjean. "As far as I remember Taichou told me, you've never played a female role on the stage, have you?" Lobelia asked. Maria blushed. _She must have thought that I'm more like a man than a woman._

"In fact, what do I have to do here?" Lobelia raised another question.

"What?! Grand Mere hasn't told you?" the present captain of the Hanagumi was astonished.

"Don't tell me that I'm going to perform on the stage too."

"Exactly."

"God... then I have to act with you all?"

"You're dead right."

"Anything else?"

"You have to fight with us."

"Fight? But my Koubu is in Paris."

"No, it's been sent here since last week."

"Gosh!"

"What's the problem with it?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Lobelia waved at Maria.

"Come in. They're waiting for you," she said as she took Lobelia's hand and walk. _She's holding my hand! How I wish she have taken off her gloves. It's so warm even with the gloves._

As Maria let go of her hand, she regained her senses. "What am I thinking about?"

"Shall I show you around?" asked Maria.

"I don't think it'll be necessary. I've come here before," she shrugged. She understood too well. The more she saw her, the more difficult it would be for her to get out of the pit.

"Then go to Kaeda's room thirty minutes later. I won't be available because of our rehearsal." Maria smiled to her and turned round to leave. The smile was too much for Lobelia. She could not help blushing.

She sat on the fence of the balcony, looking out of the street of Teito. It was so different from that of Paris. She thought of blushing at Maria's smile. "Since when have I become so depraved?" she murmured to herself.

"Is this really a kind of depravation to miss somebody?"

Lobelia looked beside her. It was Reni. "I do remember when I last met you, you weren't so snoopy. Besides, I don't miss anybody here."

"Is that so?" Reni raised her eyebrows and walked away.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you having you rehearsal?"

"I'm getting my script for Sakura. She's lost it," said Reni.

"I just thought when I can duel with you again," Lobelia jumped down from the balcony.

"Anytime... sayo," Reni waved.

Lobelia touched her daggers. She wanted to throw one at Reni at the spot yet she stopped. It was too contemptible to attack someone like this though she was sure that Reni would dodge it. She put her dagger back to her pocket and went to see Kaeda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Three weeks after Lobelia's arrival, in early May,

"These are your scripts," said Kaeda as she handed the script to each one of them, "Lobelia, you too."

"What? Me too?" the Romanian opened her eyes wide.

Maria touched her shoulder. "Didn't I tell you when you arrived?" Instead of being strict in her manner, she was as gentle as a mother to a child.

"Don't look at me in this way!" she said loudly. "Or I'm afraid I'll fall in love," she muttered in undertone so that no one could hear her. However, she had forgotten that there is someone in Teikokukagekidan who knew Toshinkotsu ¡V Reni. If she were Orihime, she would say the truth. In fact, she had known it when she saw Lobelia in the balcony. After all, she was not as meddlesome as She had thought.

"The Sleeping Beauty?" Sumire exclaimed as she read the title of their script, "and I'm again the evil witch?"

"That suits you well, snake woman," Kanna teased Sumire, grinning.

"Wait, Kaeda-san, there must be a mistake," said Maria.

"What's the problem, Maria?"

"I... I'm the princess?" she stuttered, trying hard to control herself.

"I mean I've NEVER played any female role. You must have put me wrongly. If you want me to play the lead, I can be the prince."

"Do you think that I'm incapable to be the prince?" came the voice of Lobelia. Her voice was as low as spirit. At the same time, she was excited.

"What? I thought Kanna is the prince," said Maria.

"I'm the king," said Kanna. The captain began to look around.

"I'm the queen," said Sakura as if scared by the sharpshooter's stares.

"And Reni?"

"Kouran, Orihime and I will be the three fairies." Reni said matter-of-factly.

"You're so strange today, Maria," Kaeda said, "you don't usually complain about your role you portrait. Besides, you are playing the lead!"

"It's not on whether I'm playing the lead or not. The point is I HAVE NEVER PLAYED ANY FEMALE ROLE."

"Not bad a trial," Kaeda replied. Maria opened her mouth to defy but was interrupted by Kaeda. "No more comment. It is already the decision." She winked to Maria.

In fact, Maria did not want to be the princess just because she knew that at the end of the story, there will be the scene that the prince kissed the princess. In this case, it would mean that Lobelia was going to kiss her in front of the audience.

As time went by, Maria felt uneasy whenever she came near Lobelia. So did the other. The two knew what was happening between them. The Russian began to escape from The Romanian yet she could not. It seemed to her that Lobelia was everywhere to be found and she had nowhere to hide. The worse thing was that they were playing the lead in the play. As Lobelia's partner, she had to practice with her _every day_. Of course, Maria had her own reason of escaping from her though Lobelia did not know that.

At midnight, the door of Oogami's room clicked open. A dark figure stepped out of the room. Under her sleeves, there was a dagger. She turned left. She walked along the corridor until she reached the staircase. She turned right and continued to walk on until she reached the first room on her right.

As the **Satana** of Paris, she knew very well how to unlock such a simple lock of the door without the key. She easily went inside. The owner of the room seemed to be soundly asleep. She raised her dagger but then she could not strike the person sleeping on the bed. She threw down the dagger and knelt down beside the bed. She touched the arm of the sleeping beauty.

"Coward? Are you? Why don't you face the fact? You and I know what is happening! Why must you escape?" she whispered gently, fearing that the sleeping beauty would wake up.

In fact, Maria had already woken up at the moment she stepped into the room. She just pretended that she was sleeping. She knew that Lobelia had raised her dagger. She could have shot her at the spot but she did not. As she heard Lobelia's words, she grasped hard the revolver beside her.

Tears seeped out of Lobelia's eyes. She wiped the tears with her finger. "You see this. It's a sign of depravation. It's all because of you. You've got to take up the responsibility," she muttered as she rose to go. She reached the entrance and looked back. She gazed at the pretty figure lying on the bed. She could no longer control herself. She quickly went back to the room and kissed gently on her forehead. Promptly, she ran back to her room without shutting the door.

Maria sat up. _How I wish I can tell you about my love! However, I know, it's my fate. You and I cannot defy it. For you sake, we had better stay like this. A year is short enough. I know you can endure it, Lobelia. After that, you'll forget me... Please, please forgive me..._

She took out her locket. _I don't want you to become like him._

Two weeks went by, it was past mid-May. Nothing was ever said between them. Nobody had ever wondered what was wrong between them. It was because of their duel which took place in Paris. They all thought that they were just at loggerheads, except Reni. She had known it since Lobelia's arrival. Although she was the only one who knew the truth, she was not going to intervene.

The Hanagumi was then on the stage, rehearsing their play. It was the scene in which the prince and the princess met in the forest. At that time, they did not know the identity of each other. The princess did not know that she was a princess.

As their eyes met, embarrassed as they were, they danced in the forest.

"Miss, could you please tell me your name," the prince asked awkwardly as they were dancing.

"Rose, sir," replied the princess shyly. Suddenly, Rose broke apart from the prince. "I've got to go now, sir. Otherwise, mum will worry about me."

The prince grasped her hand hard so that she could not go away. "Could you please stay a little longer?" Rose spun round. Lobelia was gazing straight into Maria's eyes as if asking her, "Why do you escape?"

"Would we meet again?" the prince asked.

"No, I'm afraid," the princess answered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm cursed."

The Hanagumi was watching from the backstage. Sumire scratched her head. "There isn't such scene in the script, is there?" The others searched through the script. No, there is not such a scene. Reni knew she must take some action.

"Let's leave them alone to _practise_ so that we can take a rest," said Reni.

"It's so strange that you'll make such kind of suggestions, Reni," Orihime commented, "but that's a good suggestion. Come on, everyone."

"I'm so hungry. Time to eat something," Kanna said.

"Are you a monster? You've just taken your breakfast an hour ago," Sumire teased her. The whole team left the sage. Reni looked back. The two were still gazing at each other without saying anything.

The prince took a step towards Maria. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked. She was demanding for an answer from Maria. The blonde opened her mouth to answer but she felt a lump in her throat. Before she could stop herself, tears were tickling down her cheeks. Lobelia used her fingers to wipe her tears. She wrapped her hands round Maria. At the moment Lobelia touched her, Maria knew she could not longer escape. She bent down her head. Lobelia understood what that meant. She looked up. At the instant their noses touched, the alarm rang.

The two returned to reality. Maria broke away from Lobelia and ran for the control room. _What am I doing just now? I'm absolutely doing the wrong. That's unforgivable! No! I'm not going to allow this to happen again for her sake. I'm cursed._

The captain reached the control room. All of the members except Lobelia were there.

"Ah Ah It's so strange. You're the last one," Sumire said as Maria went into the control room.

"Sumimasen."

"She's not the last one! Lobelia hasn't come," said Kanna.

"Where is Lobelia-san?" asked Sakura.

"She'll be coming in a minute," replied Maria, avoiding their eyes.

"Weren't you with her, practising?" Orihime asked.

"It's so strange," Kouran asked suspiciously.

"Where's my seat?" Lobelia asked as she came into the room.

"Good, let's start," Maria said, "What are they, Kaeda-san?"

"There is only one enemy," said Kaeda, "But form the radar, it has extremely strong spiritual power. Be careful. Get on shougei maru. Kazegumi are waiting for you."

"Teikokukagekidan Hanagumi, Ikuyo!" The captain gave the command.

"Youga!" the whole team replied. They ran towards shougei maru. Lobelia clenched her fist. _Had it not been for you, I would have known the answer! See how I'm going to kill you. I swear in the name of Satana of __Paris__: I'm going to slash you into piece and I'm going to protect her._

Sakura touched Lobelia's shoulder. "Lobelia-san, fight!" she smiled to her.

"An," Lobelia replied, looking away from her.

"You shouldn't bring your emotions to the battle. It's too dangerous," whispered Reni as she walked past Lobelia.

"Of course, I know. I don't need you to remind me," snapped Lobelia.

"Is that so?" said Reni as she quickly went to join the others.

They reached Asakusa. They could not see any signs of Kouma nor Waiji but the place was seriously damaged. "Be careful, everyone," said Maria.

"Someone's there," Reni pointed to the top of the fountain.

The grey Koubu spun round. Dumbfounded, she saw the traitor. "Valentinov? Haven't you died?"

"Who's Valentinov?" asked Lobelia. Sakura knew who he was but she also wondered why he had lived.

"**ÈDÈfÈZÈYÈUÈhÈZÈaÈr****... **(Traitor...)" The Russian grinded her teeth.

"Maria... **ÈiÈVÈÈWÈUÈhÈr**(kill)" said the expressionless man.

"**ÈLÈhÈd****? **(How?)" said Lobelia, "**ÈDÈdÈ]ÈWÈdÈaÈrÈhÈZ**** ÈbÈcÈZ ÈWÈÈYÈZÈhÈr, ÈÈUÈ ÇõÈq ÈbÈdÈÈZÈhÈZ ÈiÈVÈÈhÈr ÈZÈ ÈeÈZÈfÈZÈYÈd ÈbÈcÈd****!** (Let me see how you can kill her in front of me!)"

Maria remained speechless for a moment. "Your translation is really direct," she commented, smiling to Lobelia.

"**ÈRÈhÈd**** ÈWÈgÈZ, ÈmÈhÈd ÇõÈq ÈkÈdÈhÈÈhÈZ ÈgÈÈUÈ]ÈUÈhÈr?** (That's all you want to say?)"

"You had better not say anything when you're fighting." replied Maria. The others were all puzzled. They smiled to each other as if nothing had occurred between them. She directed her stare to Valentinov. _It is quite impossible that he had got strong spiritual power. At least not last time when I met him... I have to test him. _She concentrated hard. "**ÈNÈZÈaÈÈiÈcÈm**(Nutcracker)!"

A powerful jet of ice shot out of the muzzle of Maria's koubu. The target was shot. It was expected that the target would be frozen by that. However, the ice turned into steam, leaving the traitor still standing on top of the fountain, protected by an intangible shield. Everyone caught their breath. The captain failed...

"If ice won't do, then try this. **Caldo**** prigione!**" shouted Lobelia. Instead of ice, fire came of Lobelia's Koubu-F II forcing its way through the shield to the traitor. Nevertheless, the fire all turned into black smoke.

The man still remained expressionless as if he had been dead. "Maria... **ÈiÈVÈÈWÈUÈhÈr**(kill)..."

"Our spiritual power isn't strong enough," Kouran said as she checked the radar in her Koubu, "Watch out! He's going to attack. Maria!"

Maria was still thinking deeply about why Valentinov had returned. When she realized that she was being attacked, it was too late for her to dodge. A powerful blow of spiritual power rushed towards her. Even though she tried to move out of the reach of the blow, it was too late. In a second, she would be killed. At that moment, she could think of nothing but Lobelia... How she regret not telling her the truth... Never would she have the chance to...

The deep green Koubu appeared in front of her, protecting her from the blow. Maria retreated from the extent of the blow. The Koubu had become a scrap of metal. The driver inside could have been dead at the scene.

"I've said... I'm cursed... Why do I? How can I?" Maria was in a state of confusion and regret. "Valentinov... I'm not going to forgive you!" Maria's eyes were burning with fury. "**ÈÈZÈYÈc****! **(Glacier!)" Her burning fury became her freezing attack. All the other members attacked at the same time. Their power all together was enough to pierce through the shield. Valentinov became a mass of ash.

"**M Ége**** er Frieden ruhen**, (Rest in peace) Lobelia..." said Reni.

Maria jumped out of her Koubu. She broke her way through the scrap of metal of the ruined Koubu. The Koubu was almost unrecognizable. The damage must have been great. It would be a miracle if the driver inside would survive under such an attack. The markswoman tried with all she could to open the hatch of the Koubu. However, it was deformed in such a way that it was almost impossible to open it. Not until then did she realize how important Lobelia was to her.

"Use your revolver, Maria-han," Kouran said as she came to the spot. She pointed towards the hole on the hatch, "shoot there and the hatch would break open." The sniper nodded and took out her revolver, aiming at the hole.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Upon hearing the voice of Lobelia, she stopped.

...._Is it just my illusion?_

Maria held her revolver tightly.

"I'm here."

She followed the direction of where the voice came from. She saw her. The Russsian felt a lump in her throat.

_...Am I dreaming? Is this just her phantom? Is she ... dead?_

She stretched out her hands towards Lobelia. She felt like fainting. Unconsciously, she fell off from the Koubu. She landed on Lobelia's arms. Maria could touch her. Not illusion - it was the real, lively Lobelia. The Romanian let her stand on the floor. She tried hard to restrain her reaction when she saw the blood coming out from Lobelia's arms and knees.

_God... I hurt her even more when she tried to save me from falling down!_

"**ÈT****... ÈT ÈhÈUÈ ÈgÈdÈÈUÈaÈZÈt... **(I... I'm so sorry...) It's my entire fault. I..." the blonde turned away her head.

Lobelia touched her shoulder. She spun round just to meet the Romanian's eyes. "I... just want... want ... to tell you..." Lobelia mumbled, "Maria," she stopped all of a sudden, fainting into Maria because of excessive use of her spiritual energy. Without any hesitation, Maria swept her feet off the ground. She carried Lobelia to the ICU of in the shougei maru.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

19th June, right after their performance, on the roof of the Imperial Theatre,

Lobelia was lying on the roof, enjoying herself with the wind brushing her hair. Down in the backstage, the Hanagumi was celebrating the birthday of Maria and the success of their play. "Why do you come here? All alone?" said Maria who had also come onto the roof.

"Aren't you celebrating with them?" Lobelia teased her, "You had better go down. You'll feel uneasy at my presence."

"How can you say something like this?" Maria blushed with fury.

"Won't you? You're _always_ avoiding me!" said the Romanian, amused by Maria's fury.

"I've told you I'm cursed," said Maria in a low voice.

"Uh? How?" the other said, indifferent to what the blonde had said.

The Russian signed. "My beloved will die because of me," she said as quickly as possible so that the other found it hard to catch all her words. "He died in front of me. Last time, when we were against Valentinov, you nearly..."

"**Attendre**, I didn't save you. My _Koubu_ did," she replied, interrupting.

"You nearly died!" Maria exclaimed with concern.

"I tell you I just set it at full speed and then jumped out of it," she shrugged her shoulder, "Actually, I'm out of the Koubu when it was struck."

Maria felt much more relieved. "I thought you were in the Koubu..." she muttered.

"So that's the reason why you're cursed? That's why you gave me a wide berth?" Lobelia asked.

"Yes," the Russian said firmly, biting her lips.

"So you love me?" she said softly. The blonde rose to go. Without turning her head, she replied, "You know..."

"Maria!" she raised her voice, "Today's your birthday. I haven't presented you with a gift."

"That'll be unnecessary," the captain replied.

Lobelia caught her hand. "I've once heard a legend about curses," she began as she took off the lock on her neck. "My mum once told me about this lock. This lock can lock all the curses being charged on anyone." She fastened the lock on Maria's neck. "Now your curses are locked."

"Aren't there any ways to eradicate it?" Maria asked as she spun round to face Lobelia.

"There is one last step to be accomplished. I haven't done it on the stage!" The Romanian took Maria's chin.

"On the stage, the audience was watching us! Now, Kami-san is watching over us!" the blonde said with a smile.

"We're going to defy him. Happy birthday, Maria," Lobelia leaned forward to kiss her on her lips. The iceberg had melted, melted by kiss. The breeze was gently blowing as if blessing their love.

* * *

Author's notes: This is uploaded on the 19th June, the birthday of our sniper of ice. **Happy birthday, Maria!**

Basically, you can find different kinds of languages in my fic. This is because Hanagumi minna come from different parts of the world. Of course, they will use different languages, just like in the game.

If you can't see the Russian characters, please come here:

http:alumni.es.ncku.edu.tw/lcd/marialove/birth2004/loveinbreeze1.htm


End file.
